Some Kind of Winter Wonder
by upchitzcreek
Summary: One shot about a DS Ice Capades date.


**A/N: This is a one shot on how I think an Ice Capades date would have went. This is as if Serena's secret and the breakup never happen. Laura and Hannah wanted it so they got it. Thanks to people at Fan Forum for help me me ideas. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Serena and Jenny spent the whole day together. They were up to something concerning Dan. At the moment Dan didn't worry, he felt Serena would never play any of Jenny's childish games. She'd simply give into Dan. When he last called them, they were shopping for Jenny's new job. Serena said that Jenny had to make an impression on her new coworkers since she was in the field of fashion now. Rufus and Dan were home alone fixing a party up for Jenny to congratulate her.

"Serena and Jenny have gotten closer these past few days." Rufus said as he put the bags on the table.

"Yea, Jenny always wanted a sister." Dan put ribbon on the gifts. He put all the food on the table an clean the counter.

"Hey, if you would have played dress up once with your sister maybe you'd be closer." Rufus said mockingly. Rufus let out a laugh thinking of Jenny chasing Dan around the loft with a dress.

"Way to bring up the past." Dan threw paper at him. Jenny and him were closer as kids, but time just drifted them apart. They were still close, but Dan couldn't tell her everything afraid she'd either make fun of him or use it against him.

Serena and Jenny flung open the door. She walked in with the biggest grin on her face and took Dan's hand. It was a creepy look in a way. She handed Dan an envelope. Dan ripped open the flap and revealed two tickets. Written across them was "The Ice Capades". Dan began to twitch nervously.

"Ice Capades?" Dan shrieked.

"Yep. The whole deal. Costumes, makeup, graceful skating. Something I've always wanted to see." Serena tried to sell her performance. She worked on her plan for awhile. She wanted to see why Dan was so scared but more importantly freak him out.

"You shouldn't have, really shouldn't have. Why not dinner and we can go skating. Er scratch that just dinner." Dan wanted to do anything but the Ice Capades. He held the reason for his fear from everyone and knew he couldn't face it.

Dan reluctantly got ready. He took all the time in the world putting his clothes on. Serena waited patiently outside his door. When he emerged from his room Serena waved the tickets in his face. Dan started to pout and his grabbed his jacket. The taxi ride over was silent. They made their way into the stadium and too their seats. Dan crumbled the program with fear.

"What's wrong? You can't really be scared." Serena laughed.

"You better take this to the grave. When I was 7, my parents took us to see Ninja Turtles on ice. Well after the show my dad got us in to take autographs. Well one of the turtles and Barbie, were getting in on and the other 3 were drunk wrestling and fell on me. I never heard the word shit and ass used so much. Its amazing I even go outside." Dan pouted his lips and looked as if a slight tear would come on. He put his hand over his mouth and sighed.

"Seriously?" Serena said as she folded her arms.

"It's not as dramatic, but it happened." Dan shrugged his shoulders.

The lights began to dim down and Dan looked around quickly. He knew his fear was unrealistic and most guys would be made fun of. He clutched Serena's hand and the performers made their way onto the ice. Serena looked at Dan. She thought it was all a joke,but in that moment realized what a horrible person she was. Forcing her boyfriend to do something he was scared of was just not like her.

"We can go if you want." Serena rubbed Dan's arm.

"No, I should face this. Atleast a few minutes." Dan bit his bottom lip.

He seemed fine. Serena never let go of his hand. She at times rubbed his leg or kissed his cheek. The show had weird costumes and bright neon lights, but it was just people on skates dancing around. He started to calm down and relax, until they started pulling audience members into the show. He heart started to race.

"Serena I can't skate if they pick me and no way would I ever go out there." Dan whispered.

"Okay then lets go." Serena pulled Dan's arm.

They made it out just in time. The light gleamed over into their section. Dan wouldn't have been picked anyway, but there was no convincing him of that. He let out a deep breath and watched the cars go by on the street. He composed himself to make him seem as if he was okay.

"I'm really sorry. I just didn't think it was true." Serena scrunched her nose and shrugged.

"I'm fine, thanks for not laughing and staying with me." Dan hugged her. He was glad she protected him in a way and helped him with his fear.

Serena and Dan walked down the block. Serena treated him to dinner to make up for what she did. They spent the night laughing and revealing stupid things about themselves. It was like they were dating each other all over again. They excitement of learning something new and the rush that only you knew that certain something brought them closer.


End file.
